Ky Kiske
Ky Kiske (カイ＝キスク, Kai Kisuku) is a character in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. As one of the two leading characters (the other being Sol Badguy) he is probably one of the most well known character designs and has been around since Guilty Gear. He is a very charismatic young man who has a strong sense of justice and a devout religious standpoint, who seems to falter in his words when highly uncomfortable. Character Design His usual outfit is a blue base of the dime-a-dozen Sacred Order of Holy Knights (aka, the Holy Order). His belt buckle is inscribed with the word "HOPE". He is extremely talented in tactics, sword fighting, and magic; the novel Lightning the Argent reveals that his ability to create lightning projectiles from his sword Fuuraiken is extraordinary, as lightning is the most difficult magic to control. Ky is also a man filled with devotion to God, and to maintaining peace and justice after the war. Investigating his superiors is not beyond Ky if he believes them to be undermining his concept of justice. He is highly compassionate and chivalrous and will hold back against female opponents if he is forced to fight them. Ky does have personality flaws: morally, he sees only in black and white and not in shades of gray. However, he is working to adjust. Story Background Ky Kiske is the current captain of the International Police Force (IPF). Charismatic and highly talented with both swords and magic, he was the former commander of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights (Seikishidan) during the Holy War (2074-2175 AD) that was fought between mankind and the Gears (the latter under the leadership of Commander Gear Justice). Orphaned at the age of 10 during the war, he met the then-commander of the Sacred Order, Kliff Undersn. Afterward, Ky was told to come back after five years of training to see him again if he really wanted to fight. Five years passed, and Ky returned, ready to do battle. A year passed and due to the retirement of Kliff, 16-year-old Ky Kiske was recognized for his talent and was named the new chief of the Sacred Order. With the appointment, he was given the Fuuraiken (Thunderseal Sword), one of the Sacred Order's holiest treasures and a weapon that allowed the wielder to manipulate the difficult element of lightning. Soon after his appointment, he led the Knights to victory and ended the 100-year genocidal war. The Order was disbanded after the Holy War ended and five years later, Ky entered the IPF. He was soon promoted to rank of captain. However, he is considered easily controllable and manipulated by higher powers who were unseen players from the Holy War. Guilty Gear After Ky hears rumors of bloodshed, huge prizes, and the possible resurrection of Justice, Ky Kiske enters a tournament that will select members for a second Sacred Order of Holy Knights. Guilty Gear X After hearing Justice's last words at the conclusion of the tournament, Ky hears new rumors, these ones of a new Commander Gear that doesn't wish to harm humans. He sets out to find the truth in Justice's final words and the flaws of his own concept of justice. Guilty Gear XX After rescuing a beaten Commander Gear Dizzy and entrusting her to Johnny's care, Ky returns to his normal duties as a captain of the IPF. As soon as he's returned to work, Ky Kiske is thrust into a new conspiracy which includes robot clones of himself, a secret organization, a woman in red called I-No, and his bitter rival, Sol Badguy. Musical References *Ky owes his name to two "founders" of German heavy metal - Michael Kiske and Kai Hansen, they founded Helloween band in the early 70s. *Ky's theme name - Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) - probably origins from Iron Maiden's song "Be Quick or Be Dead". *Ky's overdrive is named Ride the Lightning, and one of Metallica's album has the same name. *Ky's Instant Kill is named Rising Force. It is a common place that it is an allusion to album and to song by Swedish rocker Yngwie J. Malmsteen. *Even more, Rhapsody, a band that is quite popular in Japan, has a song named "Holy Thunderforce", which could be another description of him. Gallery Image:Ggxxacending ky.png|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Arcade ending Image:Ggending ky.gif|Ky's 'Guilty Gear' ending Image:Ggi am ky.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear Isuka' ending Image:Ggi am ky2.jpg|Ky's second 'Guilty Gear Isuka' ending Image:Ggx am ky.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear X' ending Image:Ggxae am ky.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear X Advance Edition' ending Image:Ggxdr1 b.jpg|the back of 'Guilty Gear X Drama CD-Side Black' Image:Ggxplus sm ky4.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear X Plus' fourth Story Mode ending Image:Ggxxacplusending ky2.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' second Story Mode ending Image:Ggxxr sm ky1.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 1 Image:Ggxxr sm ky2.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 2 Image:Ggxxr sm ky3.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 3 Image:Ggxxslashending ky.png|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade ending Image:Ky-bust1.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Arcade ending Image:KingKy Full.jpg|Ky as seen in 'Guilty Gear 2 Overture' Image:Ky Headshot.jpg|Ky's headshot art in 'Guilty Gear 2 Overture' Image:Ky Nick Ian.jpg|fanart Image:Ky meisan.jpg|fanart Image:Ky2.jpg|fanart Image:Kylightning.jpg|fanart Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans